The Solarian
by coireamoi
Summary: Had someone told Harry that on the day of his 17th birthday his life would change, he would have believed them. He would finally leave his horrible aunt and uncle's home. But had someone told Harry that he would become mate to a veela,not so much.SLASH


HI everyone!

I don't want to give too much of the plot away so here goes my half-baked attempt at giving a good summery while maintaining a sibilance of mystery! XP

Harry had never heard anything about magic before Draco, the mysterious boy from his dreams. How could he actually expect Harry to believe in something like magic? Harry soon realizes that there is more to his "dreams" than he initially believed. What's a veela, anyways? Why does it involve him...?

Okay, now here's the general warning and disclaimer slot. Feel free to skip if monotony is to your distaste!

* * *

_I do not, in any way or form, claim or convey ownership of __Harry Potter __or its affiliated characters that may or may not be featured in this FREE fan – fiction. _

_ This free fan – fiction features homosexual and quite possibly homoerotic situations described in detail. If this in any way shape or form offends or displeases you, feel free to read no further from this point. Be aware, however, that any excessively aggressive reviews or messages regarding this story are received they will not be acknowledged. Constructive criticism, however, is heartily accepted!

* * *

_

Right. Well, now with the bull shit over, let's begin

_**The Solarian**_

Mornings at number four Privet Dr. were never quite undisturbed. As the digital clock beside Harry Potter's bed struck 4:00 A.M. an alarm began to loudly resound through the small room. Harry rolled over to switch off the noise assaulting his ears and groaned loudly.

**'**_Just one more day.' _Harry thought to himself as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The 16 year-old boy counted the hours until his birthday officially arrived and he would be legally able to leave his aunt and uncle's home. Reaching over to grab his glasses, the rather scrawny bleary-eyed teen rolled off the bed and stood. _'Time to get up, though.' _

Every morning Harry's routine consisted of cleaning every room in the house besides the then-occupied bedrooms, cook breakfast, and weed the garden. During the afternoon, Harry did laundry, ran errands, and fetched anything that the house might need. Harry's aunt and uncle both worked from late morning until early evening, so the only person he would need to otherwise deal with was his absurdly large cousin Dudley, who Harry more correctly classified as an "escaped whale".

Besides doing the entire amount of housework by himself, Harry was exposed to the constant abuse and demeaning of the latter three residents. His aunt, Petunia, and his uncle, Vernon constantly berated him with snide comments. Harry's confidence and self esteem took a steep descent through the years due to this, but his spirit remained unbreakable.

Today Harry was lucky, however, because all of his relatives would be out today. His aunt and uncle lost to work and Dudley to his friends, _'As if it were much of a loss,' _Thought Harry. Guessing that the forces of the cosmos finally decided to give him a break on his last day with the Dursleys, Harry's mood lightened as he worked through his chores, and before he even realized himself doing so he was showering before bed at 11:00 P.M.

Stepping out of the steaming shower, Harry took the time to regard himself in the mirror as he dried himself. Short: roughly five feet five inches tall. Rather lengthy raven hair, tanned complexion, emerald eyes, and sparkling teeth. Harry loved clean teeth and couldn't stand the thought that some people lacked in that hygienic area. Overall, nothing had changed as of late. He was still his scrawny self. As he turned his head from side to side, he finally accepted his state and went off the dress for bed. As he walked into his pitiable room, he noticed the clock. _'11:45! I can't believe I was in there for so long!' _Harry thought to himself. It was unlike him to spend such time in the bathroom toiling with assessing his appearance.

As harry slipped his boxers on and laid down on the bed, he slowly began to drift off to sleep. Consciousness slowly began to escape him, and before he even realized it he was asleep rather deeply. A moment later the clock turned to midnight, and as Harry slept soundly a change began to take place. Though Harry was too deeply in the midst of a rather bizarre dream to notice the feelings of his body changing.

* * *

"So you're finally here."

Pure velvet. Sinful was the voice that spoke behind Harry, capturing his attention. As he quickly turned to meet the sounds maker, hit eyes widened. Before Harry, standing before the pure white background of the realm he was in, was a god clad in wispy white silk. Platinum blonde hair flowed unrestrained around high-arching cheek bones. Pale pink lips below a pointed nose, accompanied by arched brows. And the eyes! Eyes of mercury -hot molten silver- burned Harry's very soul to the core. The sinfully male person before him was well built, even through the loose material he wore. His physique tall and lean, but still visibly defined.

"Who are you?" Harry asked rather shakily. Eyes darting around both the man and the environment he was in.

"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy," Answered the figure as he stepped towards Harry. "Where are you?"

"Why do you need to know where I am?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Because I'm coming to get you." Draco's beautiful pale lips languidly formed each word, drawing Harry's whole attention.

"Why in the hell would you want to- aah!" Harry's question was interrupted by a curdling scream of intense pain. Pain like Harry had never imagined possible to ever experience. Harry's vision whited and his skin was set aflame with agony. The scream he wanted to release soon fell short on his lips as the pain crippled his ability to communicate. Harry couldn't localize the pain. It emanated from his very being, every inch of his self was in torturous agony, visage odiously contorted in reflection. His body shaking uncontrollably with the unrivaled pain.

"Shhhh. It will all be over soon." That voice. Draco's velvet voice cascaded through him like a wave of morphine, soothing his flaming nerve endings, dulling the intense pain. Suddenly, with some measure of relief, Harry found his ability to speak again.

"Wha... What's happening to me?" Harry's hoarse and strained voice sounded weak and uncontrolled. Whispers of his pain laced into each syllable of every uttered word. Soon he felt strong, broad arms lifting him from his fallen position, and into a sitting one. As he was slowly lifted, Harry was able to discern the obvious gentility with which he was handled. Arms slid under his own and around his chest. The moment the contact was initiated, the pain subsided almost entirely.

Slowly the arms encased his now virtually prone from shaking body and he was lifted against a warm and muscled chest. It was like someone had let the air into the room. Harry suddenly grabbed the arms surrounding him and sharply inhaled, eyes rolling and vision returning as he did so.

"Shhhh," Said the same soothing voice, "You'll feel much better soon, love." The words were whispered against his ear. The soft voice an obvious contrast against his harsh and labored breathing. Now that the pain had dulled to a much softer intensity, a bearable one, Harry's wits began to slowly return to him.

"What's happening to me?" Voice still hoarse with pain. Harry was too busy coping with the amount of pain he was still experiencing to even care why he was braced against Draco's strong body, or why Draco was leaned and whispering into his ear.

"You're gaining your inheritance. Soon this will be over, and we'll be together."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Bewildered, Harry glanced down at himself, seeing himself shake with the remnants of residual pain within him.

"You'll see," Said Draco's soft and flowing voice. "You're so beautiful... what's your name?" The soft voice continued in conjunction with the warm touch to soothe the now continuously dulling agony.

Harry believed himself crazy to answer, but before he could even filter his words he answered. "Harry... Harry Potter."

"Harry..." Draco tested the name on his tongue and instantly loved it. The flowing syllables ran like the rush of wind through a blossoming forest. Instantly his mind was filled with the green of Harry's eyes and the warm tone of his face. Comely and striking at the same time. An ethereal beauty that cascaded through Draco's very being like a tidal wave of emotions. The array he experienced at that moment was infinitely stronger than the almost consuming one that occurred when he first saw Harry in the Orbis. Incalculably more intense than his first touch in the Orbis. At that moment, Draco's emotions consumed him simultaneously: love; lust; adoration; contentedness; protectiveness. A low and consuming growl escaped his throat.

Slowly and surely, the pain Harry had experienced disappeared completely. The soft and strong arms around him coupled with the strong, broad chest had brought him comfort and relief... wait a minute. _'What?'_ Harry asked himself, realizing his position relative to Draco.

"What the hell... what are you DOING?" The last part came in an accusing shout as Harry began to struggle to stand. Draco was not about to let Harry go, though.

"No. You're not leaving me, yet." The low and consuming voice was startling to Harry.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Harry turned to face his company, legs shaking with effort . What he saw then was more frightening than any other experience he had ever had. No nightmare movie could compare to the fear that struck him in that very moment. Before Harry was Draco. A changed Draco, no longer the sinful male god he was, but a startlingly aflame terror. Eyes aglow, features sharpened to a further beauty, body tall and tense with the emotions that ran through it.

Draco was beautiful, but at that moment so very fake. Harry could see past the facade of beauty, and feel the instinctual waves of possessive need. Something so simply primal yet infinitely complex.

"You... you're not human a-are you...?" Like a deer in headlights, Harry was trapped in the endless pools of mercury of Draco's. It was more of a statement than a question, however. The answer came in the form of a low emanating growl.

"I've just found you, and you can't leave until I know _exactly_ where you are, mate." This new and aggressive Draco replaced the comforting and benign one from earlier, and it scared the hell out of Harry.


End file.
